72 Years in the Past
by Natsminime
Summary: Written as a birthday present for my wonderful friend, Sonya! I apologize that it was late this year! The only prompt she gave me to write this was "Harry goes back to Tom's time and they are in a relationship" *spoiler* Harry accidentally gets sent back to Tom's time and Headmaster Dippet and Dumbledore try to return him to his time. But, does Tom want him to go?


"No, Harry, don't touch that!" He shouted.

But, it was too late. As soon as Harry's fingertips brushed the object, he vanished.

TMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJP

"Oomph!" Harry grumbled as he landed on the hard cold stone floor in what appeared to be some sort of dungeon room.

He sat for a minute to orient himself. He had no idea where he was. He assessed himself for injuries and found none, only his bottom was sore from the landing. A door opened on his left and he couldn't see who it was because there was no light in the room he was in. The person shut the door and began walking through to another door when suddenly he stopped.

"Who are you?" the man asked Harry.

"Uh… I – I'm Harry. Harry Potter" said Harry a bit nervously.

"What house are you in? I know of no Harry Potter's in Slytherin. How did you get here? My name is Tom Riddle." The man said to Harry.

Harry stared at him uncomprehending. Luckily the man couldn't see his face or else surely he'd be made fun of. Voldemort did not call himself Tom Riddle in Harry's time. Which means somehow he – Harry – was transported back to the time when Tom Riddle attended Hogwarts.

Tom cleared his throat clearly growing annoyed at Harry's lack of response to his inquiry.

"I'm in Gryffindor. I was transported here by some kind of port key or something… I'm not entirely sure." Harry admits.

Tom doesn't respond for several moments. "Curious" is all he says. He gives Harry a hand up and tells him to follow him and leaves through the first door in which he entered. After a few moments confusion Harry hastens to follow Tom.

Harry follows Tom quietly for several moments before realizing they are on their way to Headmaster Dippet's office. They step onto the winding staircase together and ascend to the door leading to Headmaster Dippet's office.

Tom knocks and after a moment the command, "enter!" is given.

They enter a headmaster's office in which Tom is used to but Harry is not.

"Good evening, Tom, what can I do for you? Hello" he says to Harry.

"Hi" Harry says.

"Sir, this is Harry Potter. He claims to have been by way of port key dropped into the antechamber of the Slytherin common room. Do you recognize him as a student?" Tom says.

"No, I'm afraid I do not" Headmaster Dippet states. "Thank you, Tom, you may return to your dormitory."

"Yes sir" Tom says, casting a sidelong glance at Harry before turning around and leaving.

"Have a seat" Headmaster Dippet says to Harry and Harry complies, taking a chair before Headmaster Dippet's desk. "How did you get here?"

Deciding the truth may be able to get him back to his own time Harry decides to tell him the truth. "I'm an auror and the time I come from the year is 2015. I attended Hogwarts and graduated. I was on a mission with my partner and I touched a mysterious object. Next thing I knew I was in the… antechamber? And Tom came along and found me."

Harry can't tell by the look on the man's face if he believes him or not. He seems to be weighing Harry's words.

"I see" is all Dippet says. They sit quietly for what feels like hours to Harry but is really only minutes. Dippet turns to the fireplace behind him and calls out for someone. Not long after Albus Dumbledore walks through the door.

"I'm sure you know who this is if your story is true." Headmaster Dippet says.

"Yes, sir. But, he does not know me." Harry replies.

Dumbledore looks at Harry curiously as he takes the chair beside Harry.

Headmaster Dippet tells Harry's story to Dumbledore. Once Dumbledore has had some time to think over what he's been told Headmaster Dippet asks him, "What do you think we should do?"

"At this moment I am not entirely sure. Research needs to be done and we must discover if he can be returned to his own time or not" Dumbledore says.

Harry is grateful that they believe him.

"How old are you?" Headmaster Dippet asks.

"I'm 18, sir" Harry replies.

"Hmm…should we pass him off as a student or an apprentice?" Headmaster Dippet asks of Dumbledore.

"Which would you prefer, Harry?" Dumbledore asks.

"Whichever is more convenient for you. I don't want to bother anyone with my presence." Harry says.

"It's no trouble at all, dear boy. Let's see… I think it'd be more believable if you were an apprentice. What was your strongest subject while you attending Hogwarts?" Headmaster Dippet asks.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" Harry states.

"Hmm… I will call professor Galatea Merrythought over now and we'll see what can be arranged. Thank you for your help Dumbledore" Headmaster Dippet says, dismissing Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nods and stands, bidding a good evening to Harry and Headmaster Dippet before taking his leave.

Again, Headmaster Dippet calls through the fire to someone and minutes later professor Merrythought appears.

Headmaster Dippet gets right to the point, "this is Harry Potter. Through some unknown accidental magic in his time he has been sent back in time to our time. Until we can work out how to return him to his time I feel it is best for him to remain here at Hogwarts. During his time at Hogwarts he was especially good at Defense. I've called you here to ask if you'd be willing to allow Harry to be your apprentice only until we can fix this."

Professor Merrythought looks between Harry and Headmaster Dippet as if unsure of whether or not to believe them. After several moments she stutters, "S-s-sure. That's fine by me. Happy to have you, Harry"

Harry smiles at the woman and says, "thank you, ma'am"

She smiles at Harry.

"Now, would he be covering all of your defense classes or only some?" Headmaster Dippet asks.

"That's up to him. I certainly don't need help with the 5th years and above, but if he'd like to assist in all 7 levels of defense that is alright with me" professor Merrythought answers.

"Harry?" Headmaster Dippet asks.

"Uhh… I'll start off in all of your classes and if it's too much I'll cut back" he says.

"Wonderful!" professor Merrythought and Headmaster Dippet exclaim at the same time.

Professor Merrythought asks Headmaster Dippet for parchment and quill which he happily hands over.

Quickly professor Merrythought writes out her class schedule for Harry and hands it to him.

"9 in the morning tomorrow, 5th floor, you should have no trouble finding it. See you then!" professor Merrythought says as she stands up.

"Thank you" Headmaster Dippet says and professor Merrythought departs.

"Do you have any money on you at all?" Headmaster Dippet asks.

"Some" Harry replies.

"Okay, well, no worry then. I'll owl the robe shop and request several sets of apprentice robes. Until they arrive you can borrow the ones we have here at Hogwarts" Headmaster Dippet says.

He stands and walks to the back of the office where a wardrobe stands. He pulls from the wardrobe two sets of apprentice robes that aren't in too bad of a condition, considering. He walks back over and hands the robes to Harry.

"They look as if they should fit nicely. I'm certain you know a hemming charm if they need to be shortened or lengthened" Headmaster Dippet says.

"Yes, sir, thank you" he says taking the robes from Headmaster Dippet. "Sir? Where will I sleep?" Harry asks.

"You said you're Gryffindor, yes? Minerva has a room off her rooms available. Go ahead and head over there and speak with her. She'll contact me if she has any concerns. Good evening, Mr. Potter" Headmaster Dippet says kindly.

"Thank you, sir, good evening" Harry replies as he makes his way out of Headmaster Dippet's office and to Minerva McGonagall's rooms.

He knocks on her door and a moment later the door opens by itself and Harry hears Minerva call, "come in!"

Harry enters and closes the doors behind him.

When Minerva sees she does not know him she asks kindly, "may I help you?"

Deciding to give her his story at a later time he simply says, "My name is Harry Potter. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts apprentice. I was told by Headmaster Dippet I could sleep in your spare room as long as it is alright by you."

"Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with that. I'll have to have a word with Headmaster Dippet. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration. Welcome to Hogwarts" she says, smiling at Harry.

"Thank you" Harry answers and smiles back at her.

"The room is directly to your left. It has a small bath attached. Let me know if you need anything." Minerva says.

"Thank you" Harry says. He starts to walk into the room and stops. "Since I'm an apprentice will I sit with the staff or with the students at meals?" he asks.

"With the staff, I should think. You could always take your meals here in my quarters if you wish."

"Thank you" he says again and bids her good evening before going into the bedroom and closing the door.

He lays the robes over a chair and plops down onto the bed and sighs. What in Merlin's name was going on? He fervently hoped this was all a very long, drawn out, detailed dream and when he woke up he'd be back in his own time.

He quickly transfigures his robes into pajamas and promptly falls asleep.

TMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJP

Harry awoke the next morning in a confused daze. He looked around him and when he realized he was still in the past and not his own time he got depressed. He wanted to scream in frustration but didn't want to disturb Professor McGonagall. After all she didn't _have_ to share her living quarters with him.

He goes into the bathroom to shower and puts on the apprentice robes once he's clean. McGonagall was just leaving for breakfast when he appears from his room.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Potter, would you care to walk to breakfast with me?" she asks him.

"Yes, that'd be lovely, thank you" he replies and together they head to the great hall for breakfast.

Breakfast is the usual cacophony of voices in the great hall. Harry does get quite a few curious stares but once Headmaster Dippet has introduced him as the Defense Against the Dark Arts apprentice everyone acts as if he's been around all term.

Once breakfast is finished Harry has an hour before he needs to meet professor Merrythought for her first lesson of the day. Although it might be a good idea to meet with her before hand to go over the days lesson and what exactly Harry's job is.

Harry catches Minerva before she leaves. "Professor McGonagall?" he starts.

"Please, call me Minerva" she says.

He smiles at her. "Where can I find professor Merrythought before her 9 o'clock lesson?" he asks.

"Her office is right next to her classroom on the 5th floor" she says.

"Thank you" Harry responds before they both exit the great hall.

He takes the staircases with the students as they head for their respective lessons or free periods.

Harry knocks on the door beside the defense classroom and a moment later professor Merrythought appears. "Harry! Good to see you, please come in" she says as she steps back to allow Harry to enter.

"Thank you, ma'am" Harry says. He looks around the woman's office. All Defense teachers' offices varied in appearance and this was no exception.

"Please, have a seat" professor Merrythought says, offering Harry a chair in front of her desk.

They both take a seat on either side of the desk.

"How are you?" professor Merrythought asks of Harry.

"Good, ma'am, thank you. And yourself?" Harry replies.

"I'm quite well, thank you" professor Merrythought answers. "What brings you by so early?" she asks.

"I was wondering if we could go over today's lessons and discuss what my job actually is" Harry says, looking the woman right in the eye.

"Of course! My, you're a delight" professor Merrythought says and smiles at Harry.

"All of my students are working on counter curses. The younger years are only reading and writing about them. 4th years and above are practicing them. We will turn the classroom into a dueling arena. Your job for the younger years is to assist me any way I may need and I might even have you help me grade papers. Fun, I know. The older years I may have you duel with a few students or me for show and since you say you're fairly good at defense I might have you tell the kids a few good things they should know and remember when casting" she explains.

"Sounds good, ma'am" Harry replies.

TMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJP

That day professor Merrythought had two younger year classes and a class of 5th years. The younger year classes were fairly easy. All Harry did was answer any questions he could and grade a few papers. He was sitting beside the professor's desk waiting for the 5th years to enter and be seated. He was grading a paper when he suddenly had the sensation he was being watched. It took everything in him to ignore his auror instincts to hide. He looked up and met the gaze of Tom. He couldn't help but think of Tom as Voldemort and his hate of the man must have shown on his face because Tom looked momentarily confused before schooling his features and heading for his desk with his Slytherin classmates.

"Good afternoon, everyone! As you all know this is Harry and he is my new Defense apprentice. He will be assisting in our practice today of casting counter curses."

Class time flew by and was over before Harry knew it. The muggle saying was true, time flies when you're having fun.

Harry wasn't as nervous to talk to the 5th years about counter curses as he thought he would be. He knew his stuff and was able to answer every question that was thrown at him.

"That was fun" Harry said to Professor Merrythought.

"Yes, indeed" professor Merrythought replied. "Say, Harry, would you like me to write down for you on a weekly basis what my lesson plans are so you can prepare for them if you wish?"

"I'd like that, professor" Harry replies.

"Wonderful, you will receive them tonight after dinner. See you tomorrow" professor Merrythought bids Harry.

"See you tomorrow, ma'am" Harry responds.

TMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJP

Later that night after dinner Harry gets a thin package from an owl. He has a few owl treats in his pocket and gives some to the owl before it takes off for the owlery. It's professor Merrythought's lesson plans for the week.

Harry looks them over and tries to decide if he should do some studying on some of this stuff or not. He's left the window open behind the owl and through it flies a square folded piece of parchment. It lands on his lap. He grabs his wand and runs a series of spells on it to make sure it is safe. When it comes back clean Harry opens the note.

 _Have I done something wrong to make you upset with me? I'm sorry if it was against your wishes to be taken to Headmaster Dippet but by the look of things you aren't bad off at all._

 _-TMR_

Harry reads the letter at least a dozen times through, disbelieving of the fact that Tom wrote to him and wants to know if he's _upset_ with him. Harry fights with himself over if he should respond or not. In the end he decides, why not?

He finds a spare piece of parchment at the end of Professor Merrythought's notes and decides to use it.

 _You have done nothing to upset me. At least not since I showed up last night. It's a long story. Yes, I told Headmaster Dippet who told Dumbledore and professor Merrythought about my little problem of being stuck here from a different time and they've set me up with an apprentice job until they can figure out how to get me back to my time._

 _-HJP_

Harry cuts, levitates, and folds the parchment into a matching square like Tom's and whispers its destination and watches as it flies out the open window in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Not long after another folded piece of parchment lands on Harry's lap.

 _What do you mean it's a long story? You're from another time? The future or the past? Why did you not mention this? I do not feel like writing letters all night long. Meet me in the Astronomy tower._

 _-TMR_

Harry weighs his decision. Tom does not know who he is yet so it's not like he wants to kill him. He decides to go meet Tom.

"Hi" is all Harry says when he gets to the top of the Astronomy tower and sees Tom's back as he looks out over the Hogwarts grounds.

"Answer my last message to you. I find myself way too curious about the answers" Tom says as he turns to face Harry.

"It's a long story means just that… it's a long story. Yes, I'm from another time. I'm from the future. I came here from the year 2015. I didn't mention it because from what I'd told you, you decided to take me to Headmaster Dippet so I thought it wasn't worth mentioning" Harry says.

Tom appears to be mulling over what Harry has told him.

"Your unwillingness to tell me about this 'long story' means it can't be good. I can only assume you and I have a history. I gather this from the loathing look you gave me in class today and your cryptic, _At least not since I showed up last night_ statement. Am I wrong?" Tom asks.

"No, you aren't" Harry replies.

"We have time. Tell me this long story, Harry" Tom asks.

Harry's first instinct is to tell him no and leave but he doesn't. He thinks about it and decides okay; sure, what's the worst that can happen?

Harry fills Tom in on their long and complicated history.

Tom doesn't speak for several minutes. Finally, he says, "I believe you. In a way, I'm glad to know my plan for the future works. My end, however, is not to my satisfaction."

All Harry can do is shrug.

"Do you want to go home?" Tom asks. The question catches Harry off guard.

"Yes" is all he says.

"Thank you for meeting me. I'll see you around, Harry" Tom says before descending the staircase into the castle.

Harry puzzles over Tom's actions and his question. Nothing adds up or makes sense. Oh well, time to head inside for bed.

TMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJP

The next week passes with no problems and nothing out of the ordinary happening. A week after Harry's arrival Harry meets with Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet to find out their progress on a way to get him back to his time.

"We have some ideas but we need a little time to get them set up and working properly" Headmaster Dippet says to Harry.

"How much time?" Harry asks. "I'm grateful to you for allowing me refuge here, but I do miss home" Harry explains.

"I know, dear boy. A month at most" Headmaster Dippet says.

I guess that isn't too long Harry thinks to himself.

"Alright. Is there any way right now for me to get back?" he wonders aloud.

"No, I'm afraid not, dear boy" Headmaster Dippet replies.

"Thank you, sirs" Harry says, smiling at both Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet.

"Of course, Harry" Dumbledore says.

With that Harry bids them fair well and returns to his room.

When he enters his room he notices a folded piece of parchment on his pillow. He goes over and picks it up.

 _Meet me on the Astronomy tower?_

 _-TMR_

Harry thinks about. Now, since revealing to Tom who he is, he's unsure of Tom's motives. Harry digs deep down into his auror senses for what he should do. There's nothing screaming at him _DON'T GO!_ So he turns around and heads for the Astronomy tower.

Before Harry can even say hello to Tom he asks, "Have those old fools figured out a way for you to return home yet?"

"How did you - ?" Harry starts.

"I know things" is all Tom says.

"No, nothing yet. They have some ideas that will take at least a month to get up and running" Harry tells Tom.

If he didn't know any better he'd say Tom just smiled. But no… Tom doesn't smile. He just… doesn't.

"How do you like it here?" Tom asks.

"It's fine I guess. It's not so bad, but I miss home" Harry says.

TMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJP

Harry has a weekly meeting with Headmaster Dippet and Dumbledore and each week they say they are closer and closer to having a way for Harry to return home.

A month and a week into Harry's stay he walks into Headmaster Dippet's office with a sense of hope.

"Is it ready?" Harry asks them.

"We think so" Headmaster Dippet says. Headmaster Dippet invites Harry to stand in front of his desk. On his desk is an object that looks curiously like the one he touched that brought him there in the first place.

"Is that?" is all Harry can ask.

"We've replicated it from your description and placed port key like spells on it. Do you remember what time you got here?" Dumbledore asks.

"6:03 p.m. I think" Harry says.

It was currently 6:00 p.m.

"At 6:03 I want you to place your hand on it. Whichever hand you used to touch the other one" Headmaster Dippet explains to Harry.

Harry nods in understanding. They all stare intently at the clock and when 6:03 p.m. hits Harry extends his right hand and places it on the object.

Nothing.

"Curious" Headmaster Dippet says.

"Hmmm…" Dumbledore murmurs.

"Thank you, Harry. We'll continue to work on it and we'll see you next week"

When Harry exits the staircase at the bottom of Headmaster Dippet's office there's a folded piece of parchment floating in front of him. He grabs it.

 _Meet me on the Astronomy tower_

 _-TMR_

"Well?" Tom asks as Harry steps onto the Astronomy tower. "Never mind, you're still here so that should answer my question." Tom says, sounding both annoyed and delighted. How that's possible Harry has no idea.

"It didn't work. I touched it and it did nothing" Harry says.

Tom turns to look at him, a fleeting look of _something_ in his eyes.

"Is it really so bad here?" Tom asks.

"No" Harry replies without thinking. It wasn't. He missed home, yes, but this wasn't so bad. And he was being paid for his apprenticeship.

"Good night, Harry" Tom says, moving past Harry to descend the staircase.

"Good night, Tom" Harry replies.

TMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJP

Another month goes by and Harry finds himself in Headmaster Dippet's office again, a nearly identical situation as the month before. The same object sits on Headmaster Dippet's desk. Headmaster Dippet asks the same thing of Harry as last time. Touch it at 6:03p.m. and hopefully it will return him to his time.

Harry places his right hand on it at 6:03 and finds himself facing the two men from the other end of the room.

"Still needs work I see" Headmaster Dippet says.

Again he thanks Harry, bids him good night and says he'll see him the following week.

There's a folded piece of parchment awaiting Harry at the bottom of the stairs. He opens it, already knowing what it says.

 _Astronomy tower_

 _-TMR_

As Harry walks onto the top of the Astronomy tower Tom turns to look at him. That same fleeting emotion in his eyes as last time but for the life of him Harry can't identify it.

"What happened this time?" Tom wants to know.

"I apparated to the other side of the room" Harry says.

The two talk into the night about various things from quidditch to defense to life itself.

TMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJP

A month later, again, Harry stands before Headmaster Dippet's desk and at 6:03 p.m. places his hand on the object. This time he finds himself back in the Slytherin antechamber.

He heads back to Headmaster Dippet's office to alert them to the fact that he was still present in their time.

When he leaves Headmaster Dippet's office a piece of parchment is waiting for him with the usual _Astronomy tower_ note from Tom.

"This time?" Is all Tom says as Harry reaches the top of the Astronomy tower.

"I was transported back to the Slytherin antechamber" Harry explains.

Once again the two talk into the night.

TMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJPTMRHJP

A month later Harry is fervently hoping this is the time he will return home. He desperately missed it.

At 6:03 p.m. he places his hand on the object and… nothing.

"We're going to try different things this time" Headmaster Dippet says. "Try your left hand"

Harry places his left hand on the object and… nothing.

He begins to get depressed again. Headmaster Dippet has him try several different things, all to no avail. The furthest he traveled was the grounds outside the main doors of the castle, but never to his own time.

"I have one last idea. However, Harry, if this does not work, I'm afraid that means you are stuck in our time" Dumbledore says to him. Harry manages to swallow past the lump in his throat and nods.

Dumbledore presents him with a time-turner. "I will turn it forward as far as I believe your time is and when I let go I want you to place your hand on the object and that should get you back to your time." He says.

Harry nods.

Dumbledore spins the time-turner a dozen times and nods at Harry. Harry places his hand on the object and Dumbledore releases the time-turner.

Just like in his 3rd year with Hermione everything around Harry becomes a blur of motion. Before long everything stops and Harry is back with his partner where all of this first started.

"Harry!" his partner exclaims upon noticing him.

Harry starts to say something but is violently yanked back.

Harry finds himself on the floor of Headmaster Dippet's office.

"What happened?" Headmaster Dippet and Dumbledore want to know.

"It worked. I returned to my time. I saw my partner and he saw me, but then I was violently yanked back and landed here" Harry explains.

"Oh, dear, oh, no, I'm sorry, Harry. That means you're stuck here. If that didn't work, nothing will. We've tried every option open and known to us. I'm sorry" Headmaster Dippet says, looking quite solemn.

"It's okay. Thank you for trying" Harry mutters as he gets up and leaves Headmaster Dippets office.

There's no note waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs but Harry knows he'll find Tom in the Astronomy tower so he heads there.

Tom turns around in surprise when he hears Harry enter the Astronomy tower. The look of pure surprise and delight on Tom's face throws Harry. Why would Tom be delighted he's still here? Harry wonders.

"What happened?" Tom asks.

"I don't know. It worked. I went back to my own time for a few seconds. I saw my work partner and he saw me, I heard him say my name, but before I could respond I was violently yanked back and I landed on Headmaster Dippet's floor in his office. They say there's nothing more they can do. They've tried everything. Since that didn't work, I'm stuck here." Harry mutters, tears spilling down his cheeks as he finishes explaining what happened to Tom.

Tom crosses to Harry and kneels beside him. Harry feels Tom brush the tears from his face and before he knows what's happening Tom is kissing Harry. Harry returns the kiss moments later. Surprisingly this feels right to Harry.

They break apart and Tom says, "You have me, Harry. This isn't your time but I will make you feel as at home as possible."

Finally, Harry can place the fleeting look he'd seen in Tom's eyes.

Acceptance.

Warmth.

Desire.


End file.
